


for now, for now, let us stay

by kinpika



Series: invitis canibus venari [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: 9:20 something, Gen, Pre-Origins, When they were all so much younger and unaware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: “The price we have to pay to pretend, my lord.”Those words will haunt her for years to come.
Series: invitis canibus venari [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152740





	for now, for now, let us stay

Few times could the Storm Coast be called calm. Amell didn’t mind taking a moment to enjoy it. Hand raised, watching docked boats gently rock just out from shore. Clear sun, not a cloud in sight to ruin this moment. Nothing like sitting in the middle of Lake Calenhad, or Jainen, with the ever persistent thunderclouds and rain.

To be back within it all soon.

Same sort of feeling. Grip of ice along her spine, reminding her, even under the unusually warm Ferelden sun. Thoughts and feelings that were to be shoved aside, as Amell spied the growing shape of a parasol drawing nearer. Held at a dainty angle, telling of weeks of practice.

Young lady Emhyr Trevelyan, as it were, from across the Waking Sea. Accompanied in part by an arrangement of Marchers, determined to make good on their relationships with Highever. Heart of the noble family, with one’s that wished for a little girl. Politics and movements that were not Amell’s priority. All she was told to do for the duration of this visit, for the last leg of her duties as tutor, was abide whatever wishes the lady had, make sure the young lord Cousland did not make a fool of himself after finally returning home — and to not annoy any templars that may deign to make their presence known.

Simple enough steps that were lost in seconds of bright smiles, no shoes. Toes pushed into wet sand, hem of her dress already soaked and dirtied. Lord Cousland was not far off, looking more like he had fallen into a stream, rather than taken a stroll across the beach.

“Lady Amell!” Shouted, enthusiastic, as she clambered over rocks to where Amell continued to stand. “You should’ve seen the flowers along the river!”

Smiling at the politeness, given rather liberally for someone of her position, she turns. “Lady Trevelyan, I would take care for stepping over these stones. You may find yourself in the water.”

And at that, there is a misstep. One which Amell had found, and fixed, as if she was right beside the girl, holding her upright. Except that it was the wind that catches her, and there is the look of delight that Amell found herself amused at. _Oh_ , she could imagine just what the Trevelyans of Ostwick would think, of such a cavalier attitude towards magic from their youngest and most noble. They may have insisted on grooming the elder sons for such a position of ruler, but each and every one would be pushed aside for Emhyr. So different from the rest.

“Can you see the future?” Same question, just a different age. Fergus found his words, careful footing, to be close enough in wonder. Remembered at least a foot shorter, in Denerim, watching the show of magic from beside the Royal family.

Shake of her head, and Amell reaches over to smooth the creases along Emhyr’ shoulders. “As I have told you before, my lord and lady, I seemingly lack that ability.”

“And yet you _knew_ what would happen!”

“Simply a guess, seeing how I know you so well, my lady.” Amell finished with a wink, righting her hat now. Moving on to smooth the collar of Fergus’ shirt. “Just how I know that _you_ , perhaps, have become quite well acquainted with our dear visitors from the Free Marches. I should’ve known those stories about princesses would’ve left an impression on you.”

“I didn’t do anything!” Such an outcry, combined with the rush of scarlet to his cheeks, it was hardly convincing. He would have to do better at that in future. Amell would’ve thought years in the King’s court was education enough.

Fergus had returned not three days prior, flat and bored, staring out his window, until the Marchers had arrived. Put energy back in his step that wouldn’t fix heartbreak, but Amell could only guess what had happened in Denerim for him to still have that look in his eye.

“So that _wasn’t_ you I saw earlier, firing three bullseyes in a row, hm? Making all the hearts flutter. Did you give a flower, like we had practiced?”

Emhyr can’t fight the grin, all degrees of smug that her mother didn’t approve of, as Fergus floundered. Not nearly the quiet and well-kept girl that many and all believed her to be. Amell offers no more, finding her answer in both their reactions. Hands that settle once more on her shoulders, before sliding down to her wrists, where the gloves had fallen. Buttoning and affixing where she went.

“Come along you two. A danger together, but I don’t trust either of you to walk yourself back to Highever unscathed.”

One of the soldiers seemed to have been protecting Emhyr’ shoes. Ones that only made it back onto her feet after some mild complaining. Followed by light magic touches, to clean and scrub away any evidence of having wandered from the path. Not unlike Fergus’ grandmother spitting into a handkerchief and rubbing his cheek, as he likened it _loudly_ , rubbing fingers over his face.

“The price we have to pay to pretend, my lord.”

Tongue stuck out. Wiggled fingers and a threat of being turned into a toad, enough to get him to let his eyes fall to the ground. Gates open, calls are made, and they are ushered through streets. Harried ladies and more than one suspicious look sent her way, but Amell still waves as they are pulled away from her. Duties to be returned to, even as she shakes her head when they try to protest.

Celebration tomorrow, for the official return of Fergus to Highever. Amell was sure there wouldn’t be much in the way of her participating entirely, not when three templars move in — left, right, behind. All sense of civility gone, to return her to her given quarters in the castle. Fine. She would not argue, not now.

Especially when the door was allowed to remain open, leaving her to work with people walking by. Still afraid to cross the threshold of a mage’s room, save for those who should know better. As she catches Emhyr peer in once, twice, conversations that don’t quite make it the entire way through. Fergus, leading on the younger Cousland, every bit trying to imitate the older brother.

As she finds herself smiling at that. Tapping a finger against the edge of her book, as the statues are immoveable. Always with a close eye. Just like she had thought on the beach, Amell takes a moment. One, out of the many, to look past them. Remember this, both in thought and in word.

There was no idea of returning. Even with the Cousland family, so bold in opening their doors to a mage, no longer had need for her. She would disappear back into the Tower, and that was that. So Amell writes, until they walk past, one last time for the night, to wish her sweet dreams.

Thinking of the Tower doesn’t scare her as much now. No more than the templars, who close the door behind them. Grip loosening on her spine. And Amell blows out her candle,

_good night._

**Author's Note:**

> i expanded on tumblr but: amell on loan to the couslands/visiting via jainen/studying relationship between werewolves and spirits, trevelyan and cousland family would likely maintain good relationships being prominent port towns on the waking sea, being given the responsibility of taking care of the soon to be leader of ostwick is a huge responsibility, ostwick utilises teyrn/a titling suggesting previous occupation or influence, fergus just returned from denerim after being fostered alongside anora and cailan which was a practice amongst noble and royal families to maintain good relationships in the future. worked out this would roughly happen in 9:22 according to my own personal timeline.


End file.
